


No Hero

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Laugst 2018 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Langst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, laugst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: "I am no hero."





	No Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Losing.

“Hello! What can I get you today?”

The team looked very out of place. The galra waitress was smiling warmly, although they could see the amused glint that flashed in her eyes once she took the whole picture. The Paladins of Voltron sitting in the alien equivalent of a bar, all five fidgeting restlessly.

“Kalei!”

“Hello to you too, Holt.”

Ah, yes, the relaxed from of Pidge’s brother, Matt Holt was not helping the picture. Not when they were all uncomfortably sitting there and yet he looked right at home. Even though he explained in the way to the bar that it was a familiar place to him, one he and his friends had and habit of going every so often, it was still so weird. Specially considering how he disappeared nine months prior, leaving only a message telling his family he was going back to space with Romelle and Lance.

Talking about Lance.

“Whatever they’re having, put on my tab.”

“And when do you plan on finishing paying what is in your tab?”

“When I decide to not come here anymore, beautiful,” Lance smirked, “Then I’ll pay all my debts and never come back.”

“I will pray for that day to come, then.”

With a fond chuckle, the boy—the man put the bottle and the two glasses he was carrying on the table before sitting down and sending the waitress a last smile. Opening the bottle, he poured what was probably the equivalent of wine in the glasses, offering one to Matt and safely stashing the bottle in the ice bucket in the middle of the table.

“Well, aren’t you kind?”

“You know me, Holt. Let the bad manners for the sheets.”

Shiro choked on his own spit. Pidge’s face was in between disbelief and disgust. The other three weren’t much better, looking just as bewildered.

It had been years since they’d seen Lance. Three years, seven months, three weeks, two days and thirteen hours, if they were to be precise. A few weeks after the war, when they all celebrated like there was no tomorrow the fact that there was a tomorrow. He disappeared that night, leaving behind his armor, bayard and Lion. And team.

They tried to track him down;  _oh did they try_. However, Lance was smart, and he knew them with the palm of his hand. He was able to avoid them every time, no matter how close they were to finding him. He was able to visit his family even if the team was in town, he found a way to free planets that were still under galra control without them finding him, and he managed to solve other planets problems without them knowing until the planet’s inhabitants commented on the nice warrior that helped them, usually much later, enough so all information that could lead them to him was outdated.

Hunk had gone through a hard time then, being the one in the team that actually knew about Lance evasiveness, had seen it time and time again back at the Garrison. He blamed himself of being a bad friend, and, as much as they wanted to assure him the contrary, the team couldn’t find it in themselves to lie to him. Besides, it wasn’t as if they were any better, each and every one of them guilty of some parcel of the damage.

They wanted to feel angry, they truly did, but not even Keith and his hothead could be angry when Lance glowed so brightly. The years had been kind. Very kind. His hair was longer, held back in a low ponytail, and it had curled, probably not seeing a straightener in some time. His bangs framed his eyes—bluest blue, thankfully the same, only wiser. His smile was still pearly white and just as charming—the boyish grin made his thin lips curl beautifully, giving him an air of ethereal wonder. He had gotten taller—to Keith’s displeasure, who was finally enjoying being taller—and his built was still lean, muscles defined under the half-open white button up. They could see some scars on his chest and abdomen, the lighter skin tracing stories they weren’t sure they wanted to know.

From the brief moment before he sat down, they saw the brown pants and long brown—a darker brown—boots. They also were able to see the holster around his waist, probably holding a gun or two. Lance was a sharpshooter, after all.

“Why did you leave?”

“Order first, mullet, talk later.” Lance didn’t miss a beat, smiling suspiciously sweetly towards the waitress. “You know what I want, don’t you, doll?”

“A punch to the face.”

“Didn’t I just say to leave the bad manners to the sheets?”

Kalei huffed playfully, rolling her eyes. Then she focused once more on the Defenders of the Universe. They hastily opened their menus on the “Human Food” category, not wanting to risk their tongues on other cuisines. Not that day, at least. Not if it could prevent them from spending some time with the ex-paladin. Ordering their food, Matt asking for the “Chef’s surprise”, the galra left, disappearing into the kitchen.

“Feeling risky, are we?”

“They’re yet to poison me.” Matt shrugged, unconcerned.

“Why did you leave?”

“Quiznack, samurai! Three years and your temper is the same, I don’t know if I should be amazed or exasperated.” Words said with gentle fondness, Lance threw his head back and laughed, Matt chuckling by his side. “I left because I couldn’t stay.”

“Why?”

“Because, Hunk, it wasn’t my place, I don’t belong in Voltron. I am no hero, I don’t really care about saving the universe and—” He took a sip of his drink—“all that ‘duty’ speech. I fought the war because I wanted to protect people important to me. They’re safe now, so I’ll follow my dreams. I did join the Garrison for a reason, you know. I want to see what’s beyond the stars.”

“If that is the case, then why did you help so many planets?”

“I may not be a hero, princess—” She flinched a bit with the use of the title, and Lance graced her with a look of understanding and corrected himself—“Allura, but I’m not a bad guy. I won’t stand there while people suffer if I can help in any way.”

“We missed you.”

The table suddenly got silent. It was surprising for Pidge to blurt out emotional words. They expected it from Hunk and even Keith, with his impulsiveness, but not the short Paladin. She didn’t look like she cared, though, staring at her ex-teammate with what looked like a mix of longing and happiness. What did Adam call that feeling again? Saudade?

Lance’s face softened. He extended his hand across the table in offering. She immediately did the same, her petit hand clutching his bigger one tightly.

“I missed you guys too.”

Keith opened his mouth to say something more, but Kalei choose that moment to bring their food, with the help of another alien. The male was happy to flirt with Lance for a good five minutes before Kalei pulled him back to work. He left with a purple blushing face and a last wink. Lance had ordered garlic knots, and it was clear they wouldn’t be able to have a conversation the moment the put the first one in his mouth and took a savoring bite.

A few minutes of them eating, Matt seizing the opportunity to update the team on their adventures. He told Voltron about the day he decided to join Lance and Romelle, about the crazy planets they had visited and the even crazier things they did while in said planet. He assured Allura that Romelle was fine; she was just back at the hotel, resting after a day of shopping. Lance’s birthday would be in three days and they had been preparing themselves for some serious celebration. He was in the middle of a tale where an alien witch unintentionally casted a love spell on Lance that made almost half of the town fall in love with him, the witch included, when Lance interrupted with a yell towards the kitchen.

“Ulviel, what is this?! Who are you trying to impress? I asked for some grub, not a five star meal!”

The answer came in an unknown language for the team, and even Matt looked a bit confused, but Lance seemed to understand the weird sound just fine, for he once again threw his head back and laughed until he had no more air in his lungs. Wiping away his tears, he quickly finished his food, filling his glass once more. He looked so comfortable, so satisfied.

“Hey, Kalei, babe!”

“What now?”

“How about dessert? I’m in the mood for some half-galra.” He winked, oblivious to the sudden blush that spread on Keith’s cheeks. The waitress turned to him with that same amused glint from before, eyes changing from the harsh glare the costumer she was serving provoked to a playful gaze.

“Sadly, I’m not in the mood for stupid humans.”

Lance then clasped Matt’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry man, today is not your day. You mind waiting for me back in the hotel?”

“Hey!”

Lance and Kalei laughed, the alien’s mood clearly improved. With a shake of her head, she left to go tell the cook the rude customer’s order. Matt and Lance spent a few ticks bickering, the others watching in silence. Then a familiar voice came.

“I heard you’re in the mood for some dessert? I can’t provide you a half-galra, will a full altean do?”

“Romelle!”

Romelle also seemed to glow, long hair down and long blue dress hugging her from comfortably. Her eyes were bright and the smile was gentle. She looked lively, ready to take anything, but there was still an undeniable pinch of tiredness in her. A pinch shared by the men that happily greeted her. Lance patted his leg and she didn’t waste time on sitting on his lap.

“How was your nap, gorgeous?”

“It would’ve been better if you were there.”

“I’ll cuddle with you for as long as you want tomorrow, then.”

“You better.”

“Did you eat? Want me to order something for you? Ulviel’s been suspiciously nice today, giving me garlic knots that you would find in an expensive restaurant.”

The altean laughed, peppering his cheek, jaw and chin with quick kisses.

“Ah, yes, did I tell you guys my adventures as the third wheel?”

“Matt, you knew that would inevitably happen.”

It was Romelle’s turn to bicker with Matt, the man dramatically leaning back on his chair, hand on his chest ad if his heart was hurting badly. Lance watched amusedly, on hand still holding the half-full glass, the other slowly caressing Romelle’s waist.

It was then that the team understood why he left.

Lance was different from them. Lance was aware of himself. He was no hero; he did not intend to give his life for the greater good. He was a warrior; he fought for what he believed he needed to fight. He fought to protect what he saw as important.

Kolivan had warned them about that. Coran had too. Both told the team that it would inevitably happen if they tried to keep their heroes roles. A warrior will stay for whatever time they are necessary, but the moment they have nothing more to do and nothing more to gain, they will leave. Maybe not permanently, one of the warriors’ traits is a strong loyalty, but even if they do come back, if nothing changed, if they are not needed, then what reason do they have to stay?

None.

Lance, with the team, wasn’t gaining anything anymore. Moreover, it had been that way for a long time. Enough time for Kolivan to notice the empty eyes and do something about it. The Blade was able to provide Lance with more than Voltron could, and when the Blade didn’t have anything more to give, he left them too.

Except Lance didn’t ran away from the Blade as he did with Voltron.

“Why did you avoid us, Lance?” Surprisingly, the question came from Shiro. Romelle, who had been readying herself to greet the group of people she hadn’t seen in two years and a half, closed her mouth, teeth clenched, and the leader of Voltron sent her an apologizing glance before focusing on his old friend.

“Because I’m a loyal idiot. I would’ve gone back to you, but I was not ready. It would only prevent me from growing. I don’t belong in your Voltron, because it’s made of heroes.”

Lance had nothing to gain joining Voltron the way it was.

“I am no hero.”

Voltron had everything to lose for not having Lance with them.


End file.
